Teach a new dog old tricks
by Howl for the Moon
Summary: Max, Jake's cousin from Louisiana comes into her Werewolf heritage and needs help training. So she gets sent to La Push. Her crazy friends can't let her go it alone so follow their story as Max and her friends fly head first into a story full of action.
1. Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

That's the only word that came to mind. Right before the end of my freshman year of high school I became an even bigger freak…if that was even possible. I was the kind of girl who went to school no make up, baggy clothes, with dirt under the fingernails –when they long enough to hold dirt under them-, and hung out with all the 'wrong' types of people. My friends were the anime freaks/otaku, the types of guys you expected to end up in a mental institute or on drugs, my favorites the types of guys who always had to get into a fight the ones I considered my brothers, and the emo kids whom f.y.i. were not emo. Emo was a type of music not a state of being. However the…story I suppose you could call it has absolutely nothing to do with what I was labeled as. It had everything to do with the fact that _I_ was a **werewolf**! Apparently I got it from my moms' side of the family the Quileutes who apparently had their own pack. Whatever, my problem is that no one thought to tell me any of this crap! I mean honestly this is me we're talking about I show signs of supernatural powers every day and just last week right before finals I transform into a huge dog erg wolf. Whatever, I'm only fourteen for pities sake about to turn fifteen next month but still. So, this is how I find myself spending my summer heading off to a completely other time zone all because I can't control my genes. Is it my fault my mom never bothered to explain any of this crap to me. Anyway I suppose I should explain this to you, huh?

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

It all started like any normal Friday afternoon. Me, online arguing the finer points of the blood and gore in a game a few of my guy friends had picked up. Them, challenging me to a normal battle royal that would probably keep me busy for the entire weekend. My sister, whining about how she never got to go on the computer, me snapping at her to shut up and then being booted off by my mom so she could finish her homework for her college courses.

Of course no family would be complete without the youngest brother. Truthfully, I love my little brother, it just pays off more to annoy the hell out of him at times sadly I chose the wrong time.

"Max, get off me," Will shouted.

"Nope, not until you say you loves me," I said laughing.

"Max, get off your brother," Mom shouted at me.

Lately I had been acting weird. Skipping lunch like always I always found myself starving when I got home and eating twice as much at dinner. Now I will say this now I am not skinny hell I don't even think I could become skinny. I am a solidly built tall girl and I love it with some fluffiness as my friends and I call it. So, as you can imagine my brother was slightly changing colors.

"Fine, you know you loves me," I said getting off him and lying in my older brothers bed.

"No, I don't I hate you," Will said angrily.

I laughed it off he always told me that it lost meaning after the millionth or so time he had told me it.

"No, I'm not joking I hate you why can't you just die you're such a freak," Will shouted at me anger and hatred dripping from his words.

My smile and laughter stopped my already black eyes lost their dull shine and I glared at him in anger. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Again not that uncommon however like I said before things weren't common anymore. I was shaking and my temperature was rising again not uncommon but this time it was different. I dropped my brother and backed away from him a little. My body shaking violently and having wave after wave of pain crashing over me. I fell to the ground in jerking spasms and groaning in pain. Will was just staring at me afraid.

"Max, Max please get up I didn't mean it please be, alright," Will shouted.

'Why…why do people always apologize when it could possibly be too late,' Was my final thought as blackness consumed me.

I woke up a little after midnight my mom looking at me concern and fear shining in her eyes.

_Mom what's wrong_ that's what should have left my mouth but no, instead a series of barks and growls left it. I tried to sit up but, found my self clumsily getting up on four legs and on paws.

'What the hell,' I thought.

"Now, honey I know you're confused but, let me explain," Mom said nervously.

I looked at her as if to say 'get on with it.' She laughed nervously and started muttering to herself.

"Well, honey you see you're a werewolf. Most males, on my side of the family are. You, get it from your Quilette blood. Since, I left home so long ago to marry your father, I didn't think much of it. I thought, I only had to worry about your brother but well, you are you so, I should have known it would happen sooner or later," Mom said explaining the situation.

'Okay,' I thought, 'So, I'm a werewolf no big deal. How, the hell do I change back though?'

I, tried to convey this to my mom but she didn't understand it, and bit her bottom lip. It, was a nervous habit that she had picked up from my grandmother.

"Looks, like I have no choice I'll have to call Billy. It's, been so long though," Mom said.

'Mom, I don't want to stay like this! I, have finals next week,' I thought angrily.

My fur, started bristling before I thought about it. So, I now become a four-legged animal that got fleas and howled at the moon…brilliant. I calmed down, slowly and took in my surroundings I was still in Wills room only he was no longer in it.

'Of course, he wouldn't dare be near a monster,' I thought bitterly.

Suddenly I smelled something almost sickeningly sweet which surprised me I normally love sweet smelling things. This smell, though it burned my nose it was so sweet.

I growled, as the door opened it was just my dad, thank god but the smell got worse. It, was coming from outside. I bounded, out of the room not noticing that the door broke, and jumped out the conveniently open window. Thankfully, it was big enough for my frame to fit through. I saw him with my newly improved vision he was pale and lanky with blonde hair and red eyes? Normally, I'd have a slight crush on his type but something about him made my skin crawl.

"Werewolf, and you're cute to. Hm, you smell good despite being a mutt," The guy said.

I growl and let my instincts take over tackling him in my wolf form. Hell, I don't even know what I look like for, all I know he could be right.

"So, the little puppy wants to fight," The guy asked.

I growled again this time going for his arm and ripping it off. The guy glared at me a harsh growl ripping from _his_, throat as he attacked me ferociously. I dodged some but most landed a hit. I whimpered slightly as my bone cracked a hairline fracture in my shoulder bone that healed quickly. I growled and ripped off his leg before jumping on him and ripping him apart ferociously. I hated them…these things these…monsters. I didn't even know what they were but…they infuriated me to no extent. The body parts seem to set themselves on fire and create a thick sickeningly sweet smelling purple pillar of smoke.

'Nasty , foul, and disquieting,' I thought bitterly as I ran back home.

It didn't hit me until I woke up again this time just before noon. I killed someone I always said I would kill my friends but I was always joking when I said that. Now, though I really was a monster.

"Max, honey I just got off the phone with my brother he wants you to go to Forks, Washington for the summer so the pack can train you," Mom said.

I frowned before wondering how the hell I was going to change back to normal. I thought about it for a while not noticing I was shrinking in size until I noticed my mom looking at me in surprise.

"What," I asked surprised to hear my own voice.

I looked down I was naked but I was human.

"Halleluiah, I'm back to normal," I shouted happily.

"I'll get you some clothes," Mom said.

"Thanks," I said.

I didn't realize then that my being a werewolf would only be a horribly painful yet… wonderful experience. So, here I am on a plane heading to Forks, Washington. You notice that the States has a town named after a utensil, correct? Just, making sure I'm not the only one amazing, isn't it?


	2. Family Reunion

The first chapter was done from Max p.o.v. to get a point across it will now be told in third person.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Family Reunion

As the plane bumped into a rough landing, Max found herself being jolted awake. Her I-pod was blaring instrumental music. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her messenger bag which she had taped over a few were rips others a friend had done from sheer boredom. Her mom had grudgingly admitted she would need thicker clothes to which she said she would suffocate. They had needed to go shopping though. After she changed she had a minor growth spurt. From 5' 10" to 6' 5" not that much of a change but enough to make her favorite pair of pants seem like high waters much to her distaste. She glanced at the photo in her hands it was old but it would do as far identification went. Rolling her shoulders back she felt and heard her back pop a little. She, noticed some people wince and she, could only smirk. Well, things look peaceful here such a shame it won't last. She glanced around looking for her Uncle was it? Yeah, her Uncle her mom's brother who had been in an accident so he had to be in a wheel chair. She looked at the picture it was a family picnic right before her mom had left. In it was a two-year-old baby, her cousin Jacob apparently.

'Family Reunion, great,' Max thought.

She, rolled her eyes chewing on her thumbnail, she did it out of annoyance, more than nervousness. She, noticed people shying away from an area of the airport.

'Inconspicuous,' Max thought, holding in laughter.

She kicked her messenger bag up and off of her foot catching it in her hand. Slinging it over her shoulder she elbowed through the crowd. Well, bingo bongo boom there they were. A group of tall, solid, strong looking boys. Not wearing shirts or shoes?

'Have, they ever heard no shirt, no shoes, no service,' Max thought, rolling her eyes.

"Maxine," A voice asked.

"Huh, been a while since anyone called me that. Uncle Billy, I would assume," Max said.

"Yes, wow you look so different from the pictures your mom sent me," Uncle said.

Max smiled a little but it didn't really reach her eyes.

"Well, where are your bags," Billy asked.

Max motioned towards the luggage pick up. She could spot her things they were just being spit out of the 'tunnel of doom' as she had taken to calling it. After all one of her smaller -and shorter- friends had almost gotten sucked into one. It almost made her laugh, almost but they didn't need to know, she was slightly insane, at least in her own opinion she was. She walked over and grabbed her two bags. Not suitcases she found duffel bags easier to deal with. She slung them over her shoulder grinning slightly.

"Let, me help you with that," One of the guys said.

She shook her head and adjusted the strap on one of the duffel bags.

"That's alright I've got it,' Max said.

They were surprised sure werewolf girls strong but even they let the guys do the heavy lifting. They would learn soon enough that Max hated having to be dependant on anyone.

"Alright well, let's go," The guy who looked stoic said.

'Sheesh, and I thought my friends had emotional barriers,' Max thought.

Wincing as she thought about her friends. She hadn't told them she was leaving. She was going to get one hell of an earful. She flipped open her phone turning it on. Wincing, as she saw 80 missed calls but only 20 voice mails. She checked the missed calls first. Moe (Morgan), Chris, Tony, Crystal, Jared, Jayden, Richard, Megan.

'Oh, my god I'm dead,' Max thought as she groaned.

"Something, wrong," Her cousin asked.

"Yes, and no," Max said pressing a few buttons to get to her voice mail.

_Hey, Max just wanted to say PICK UP YOUR PHONE! By the way this is Mo. CALL ME BACK!_

_Max its Moe again! What's wrong are you hurt sick! Why, won't you answer your phone? I'm calling the others to see if they can get through to you._

'She makes it sound as if I'm about to kill myself,' Max thought sighing

The other 18 were basically the same just from different people.

Max groaned as she dialed Moe.

"Max! Where are you," Moe asked picking up the phone on the first ring.

"I'm in Forks," Max said, sighing.

"What? Oh, I get it you're joking," Moe, said.

"Nope, no joke I'm in Forks," Max said.

"What, why are you there," Moe asked.

"I'm in Forks visiting family. Moe, I'm not dead, not sick, and am not so mad at you guys I would ignore," Max said, calmly.

"Okay, I'll tell the others," Moe said.

"You, do that," Max said hanging up the phone.

Sighing, Max put her phone away.

"So, do you have any idea who we are besides my dad," One, of the guys asked.

"Nope, but a stab in the dark? You're Jacob," Max said.

"Is Max, your real name," Another guy, asked.

"Yes and no," Max said.

"What do you mean," Jacob asked.

"I mean in terms of full names it would be Maxine Renee Serenity Williams," Max said, ticking her name off, on her fingers.

"In other terms," The same boy asked.

"I'd tell you but then there's no guarantee you wouldn't tell someone else. Then they'd tell someone else and it'd get back to me. Then I'd have to come back here and kill you," Max said.

"Like you could," The same guy said.

Max pulled out a small black notebook. It had the words 'Death Note' scrawled on the front.

"Hello, I'm Max and I'll be writing up your death today. What is your name," Max asked seriously.

"It's Embry," The boy said.

Max scrawled his name down in her messy handwriting.

"Very well, if you experience any chest pains I suggest you find a comfortable place to lie down in the consequence of a possible heart attack in say 30 seconds to one minute," Max said, stoically.

Turning around and shutting her notebook in business like sense sighing in her normal way.

"So then could you please introduce yourselves," Max asked.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

Max woke up in an unfamiliar room. She rubbed her eyes falling backwards as she tried to remember where she was. Sitting up as she remembered, she threw on a pair of jeans and a holey shirt. Trotting downstairs to see Jake –as he had told her to call him- cooking.

"Morning, Jake you know I could have cooked," Max said.

"No way, you're a guest besides Quil and Embry are coming over, and the both of them are like bottomless pits," Jake said.

"I'm sure they would resent you immensely if they heard that," Max said snorting.

She noticed some of the eggs were burning. Jake was staring off out the window not noticing the burning food.

"Ugh, move, move, and move! I'll cook you're stuck with me for the entire summer so I should at least cook. It's the least I could do," Max, said, taking the spatula from him.

She pushed over forcing him to sit down as she rushed to rescue the eggs.

"Ugh, you are eating these," Max said.

She cracked a few more eggs tossing the shells away dumping flour and sugar in a bowl with the eggs along with water. Mixing the pancake batter she was muttering to herself about her spastic cousin. She glanced back at Jake he was staring at her but it was like he was looking through her. She set the table and put a mound of bacon, pancakes, and eggs on the table.

"Okay, Jake what is your glitch," Max demanded.

"Glitch?"

"You know, malfunction, virus…problem?"

"It's nothing," Jake muttered darkly.

"Jacob Black, you have five seconds to start talking before I…I…oh I don't know what I'll do but trust me it will be bad!"  
Jacob cracked a small smile which Max grinned at.

"Alright, here's the shortened version. I'm in love with a girl named Bella and well I thought she loved me to but she's dating a leech. She's completely obsessed with him. To make matters worse the leech left her and she was still obsessed with him. I couldn't stand to see her in pain like that again. She says she likes me but she loves him," Jake said burying his head in his hand.

"Well, that's stupid."

"What?"

"That's stupid honestly, Jake. I've never heard of something so pathetic. No I have but that's beside the point though. Get over it! Suck it up! You have the nerve to call yourself a werewolf. Disgusting," Max, said giving Jake a stern look.

"Hey, you haven't even been a werewolf that long," Jake, snapped.

"Maybe not, but I'm smart enough to know if he or she doesn't like me or better yet doesn't love me they don't deserve me," Max, said coldly.

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

It was a little after midnight when they finished her training. Max flopped onto the bed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. God, it's so hot. She ripped off a page from her calendar. Just, 12 more days until my birthday. June 14th, come on I'm dieing to becoming a fifteen year old. She pulled out her phone and called Moe.

"Hello," A tired, Moe said.

"Hey, Moe I was wondering how plans for the wedding are going," Max asked.

"There, going pretty good. Vic is so mad because you said you'd help her get ready for it. The dresses are almost ready. You'd better be back in enough time for me to put the finishing touches on your dress," Moe said.

"I know, tell everyone I love them. Tell Vic I'm sorry I left her to plan the wedding alone. I'd better go Jake said he's going to wake me up early to go cliff diving with the guys," Max, said yawning.

"Cliff diving? Do you know how dangerous that is? I hope your going to be doing it with some one who knows what they're doing. You had better not get yourself killed do you hear me? Okay, have fun! Get pictures for me," Moe said.

"Of course I will. Night, Love you," Max said, laughing.

"Alright, Love you too. Bye," Moe said.

Max snapped the phone shut tucking it under her pillow. She rolled herself into a type of cocoon blanket. She grinned as she thought of the wedding.


	3. Cliff diving

Cliff Diving and Bonfires

Okay, I need peoples' votes. Do you want her to imprint now or later. Not now as in this chapter but in this story. If you want her to imprint I need to know on whom? I'm seriously leaning towards Alec. If I don't have her imprint on him it'll be on I don't know but I still need votes.

* * *

Max swatted at the hand that was shaking her awake. She rolled over and buried her face into the cold part of her pillow growling.

"She, sleeps like a rock," Max, heard one of the guys stage whisper.

"Cerrado hasta idiota," Max said. (Shut up idiot.)

"What the heck," Another person asked.

Max sat up glaring at them evilly she was not a morning person. Add to the fact she was a low blood pressure demon and hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, oh you would get it. The group of people in her room was Jake, Embry, and Quil.

"What do you want," Max, hissed through clenched teeth.

"Okay, first off get ready. We're going Cliff diving. Second of all since when do you speak Spanish," Jake asked.

"Huh, how did you know I spoke Spanish," Max asked.

"You were talking in your sleep and said something in Spanish," Jake said.

Max threw a pillow at them shooing them out the room. She couldn't believe she was talking in her sleep again. She'd only done it one other time at a sleep over.

'At least, I didn't dream about anything interesting,' Max thought.

* * *

Max crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a black swimming tank and a pair of trunks. She was glaring at Jacob because he wouldn't let her I-pod.

"Don't glare at me! It would have gotten wet," Jacob insisted.

"Who cares if I get a headache I swear I'll kill you," Max snapped.

"Enough, you wanted to try it out didn't you," Jacob demanded.

So, Jake was still holding a grudge about what she had said. Oh, well Max could careless.

"Well, yeah but who can take the pictures Mo demands them," Max said.

"I'll take them," Seth offered.

"Thanks, I owe you," Max said.

"Alright, now there are a few rules. Number one don't dive head first the first couple of times. You don't want to snap your neck. Number two we have to be listening for a howl because we have to report to Sam. Now if you want to go with a partner the first time it can be pretty scary," Jacob offered.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it," Max said walking over to the cliff.

She looked down the cliff. Dang, it was a long way down.

'Well, it's a good thing we can heal fast then,' Max thought sarcastically.

"What's wrong Max are you scared," Embry asked.

"As, hell but I like a rush," Max said as she stepped off the cliff.

A scream was caught in her throat as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. The wind whipped at her trunks and exposed skin giving her the feeling of being in a tornado. She gasped as the cold water hit her heated skin.

'Dang, that's cold,' Max thought.

She climbed up the cliff and glared at Jacob.

"That was cold," Max, shouted.

"What did you expect," Jake asked.

"For a bit of warning," Max said shivering.

"You want to go again," Sam asked.

"Let me see the picture," Max said.

She opened it and saw a weird picture of her jumping of the cliff. Her cheeks flushed from the cold.

"It was fun though. Yeah, I want to go again," Max said.

She jumped of the cliff still feet first sense Jacob told her she couldn't jump head first yet. She gasped she was getting used to the water. It was getting out that annoyed her. Summer it may be but that didn't change the fact that it was windy up there. Speaking, of which why weren't any of the others jumping? Max climbed back up and blinked at them.

"Why, isn't anyone else jumping," Max asked.

"We've done it tons of times," Jake said.

"So, you couldn't have come here to just watch me jump," Max said.

"Actually," Seth said.

"What," Max said.

"We, did actually it's fun to watch an outsiders opinion," Seth said.

Max rolled her eyes before she glanced at Jake.

"Hey, Jake can I dive head first," Max asked.

"If, you think you can handle it," Jake said.

"If, I think I can handle it? You must not know me. If I think I can do it? What kind f crap is that," Max muttered.

She threw herself off the cliff headfirst. She hit the water with a splash. She opened her eyes and saw all kinds of stuff. There was seaweed and a couple of fish. Haley would have loved this. Thinking about Haley got me thinking about that book we found.

'What's imprinting? I'll ask Jake and Seth,' Max thought.

Max got the eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She glanced around before she laughed to herself climbing up the cliff again.

"Hey, Jake," Max said.

"Yeah?"

"What's imprinting?"

"Where'd you hear of that?"

"It was in a book a friend of mine found."

"Well, it's what we do when we've found our other half," Jake said.

"Don't you mean soul mate?"

"No, I mean other half they complete you."

"Imprinting it sounds so weird."

"Don't let the others hear you say that. They'd consider it treason," Jake said.

"Really, just sounds like a huge pain in the ass to me."

* * *

Max was staring at her phone reaching for it and yanking her hand back.

'Come on Max! You've faced death a dozen times to day alone. Pick up the phone and call her,' Max ordered herself.

Summoning all of her courage she snatched the phone up and dialed the last number she ever wanted to call. Her mother.

"Hello," She said.

"Hey, mom it's me," Max said.

"Oh, Max how are you? Are you eating alright? How are Billy and Jacob treating you," Mom asked.

"Mom, Mom, Mom I'm fine. Yeah, I'm eating alright. Uncle Billy and Jake are great and say hey. How are things at home?"

Max spent the next half hour smiling and listening to her mom talk about how Will and Heather (Max's sister) are. Not to mention her dad. They were great and wanted her to come back home soon.

"Hey Max come on were going to back to the beach," Jake shouted through the door.

"I'll be right there. Mom, Mom I got to go," Max said cutting her mom off.

"Aright, bye Max I love you bye."

"I'll talk to you later," Max said.

"So, Why are we going to the beach," Max asked.

"You'll see put this on," Jake said.

"Why," Max asked.

Jake was handing her a blindfold with a big grin on his face.

"Just do it," Jake said.

"Okay, okay I'm just messing around," Max said.

Max wrapped it around her eyes. With Jake steering her towards the rabbit.

"I'm just going to tell you this now. If you drop me off in Seattle or something I will come back here and KILL you," Max said.

"Sure you will," Jake said. I'm not kidding Jake…Jake where are you? Jake, Jake, Ja-agh! Don't do that," Max said smacking him in the head.

Jake had scooped her in his arms and then he dumped her on the slate and sand covered ground.

"Jake I swear I'm going to smack you a whole new one when I get this thing off," Max growled.

"Hold on," Jake said.

Max heard a lot of whispering before the blindfold was ripped off her head.

"Surprise," Was heard all across First Beach.

"What, oh my god this is amazing," Max said.

It was a huge bonfire. All of the werewolves were there along with the Elders, Billy, and Sue Clearwater.

"Thanks so much…wait who planned this," Max asked.

"Jake did along with Emily," Seth said.

"Really, where is he," Max asked.

"His over there by the fire," Seth said.

"Jake hey Jake. Come here," Max shouted.

Jake looked at her she glomped him grinning like a maniac.

"Thank you so much," Max shouted.

"You're welcome, calm down," Jake said.

A flash went off and Max noticed Seth holding a camera.

"Found a new hobby," Max asked.

"It, is fun," Seth admitted.

"Good, it's supposed to be," Max said grinning.

"Hey, Jake who's Emily I need to thank her to," Max said.

"She's the girl next to Sam," Jake said.

"Hi, you must be Max. It's nice to meet you. I'm Emily," The woman said.

She was gorgeous but when she turned around her smiling face was scarred and it marred her face. The only blemish on its otherwise beautiful plane.

Max's facial expressions didn't change internally however she was wondering 'What happened?'

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you to. Thanks so much for this party it's amazing," Max said, bowing.

"What are you doing, Emily asked.

"huh, oh sorry sometimes I forget some people don't know what that means. In Japan that's a way of showing greater respect," Max said.

"She gets respect and I get tackled how is that fair," Jake asked.

"It's fair cause I say it is," Max said shrugging.

She grinned and went to grab a burger. She sat down next to Seth who was flipping through all of the pictures.

"You might have a gift for catching the weirdest moments,." Max said.

"Really, I like them," Seth said.

"Hey, I'm not arguing I think it's awesome," Max said.

Jake walked up behind and grabbed her arms dragging her towards the ocean.

"Jake don't even think about it!"

"Hey, Quil a little help," Jake shouted.

"No way man that's a dead mans move," Quil said.

"Fine wimp, hey Embry how about it," Jake asked.

"I'm in," Embry said.

He grabbed Max's flailing legs. She caught his wrist with one of her kicks. Max screamed as they tossed her in the water.

"You jerks you dip wads! I'm going to kill you," Max shouted.

She chased after them screaming profanities and chucking her shoes at them.

"You know I think this summers going to be really interesting," Sam said.

Seth looked up from his camera to Sam.

"Yeah, with those three I know it will be," Seth said.

They didn't know how interesting it would be back then. None of them could have guessed what happened.


	4. Bonfires

Bonfires and Surprises

Max was sitting on a boulder squished between Embry and Seth. Jake still hadn't come back so she was BORED! He was her cousin might as well be a brother for all the trouble he put her through. She shook her head trying to stay awake but it was hard. She was really tired.

"Hey, vampire girl," Embry exclaimed scooping Bella into a hug.

She looked surprised to say the least. Giving, Max a shy smile she sat down next to Jake.

"Hi, Max," Bella said smiling.

"Hey," Max said.

She was looking over Seth's shoulder at the camera in his hands.

"Leah, getting ready," Max asked looking at the picture her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, she takes forever," Seth, said.

"She's a chick what do you expect," Max asked rolling her eyes.

Max felt something hit her in the back of the head turning around and picking it up she saw it was an…acorn? Oh, no Ren always threw these at her and they always get into a huge fight every time. Generally resulting in the shouting of odd and totally stupid pet names.

* * *

Max had passed out at the Bonfire and Jake had to carry her back. Not a small feat but she was too tired to say thanks or anything. When she woke up She remembered that today they had to go see the Cullen's for planning.

"Just, stab me with a spork," Max mumbled stumbling like a drunk.

She was exhausted and she couldn't go back to sleep. Jake was waiting for her in the rabbit. She had scribbled in her messy handwriting 'Went to Cullen's be back later.'

Bella was wrapped up in the arms of Edward and they looked nice together.

"She could spend some time on our side to cover the scent," Jake suggested.

"A nice idea but I'd rather keep Bella with me," Edward said.

"We could protect her just as well," Jake insisted.

"Why, don't you let her decide," Max suggested.

Both guys gave her a short glare that made Max snort.

"Please, I've received scarier glares from a ten year old," Max muttered waving them off.

She grinned at Bella who was suppressing a smile.

"Edward maybe it would be a good idea. I don't want to get in your way," Bella said softly.

Max shook her head the sight was endearing albeit pointless. From what Jake had told her they'd find a way to hang out no matter what.

"If you're going to make her feel like this there's no point in us being here. I could be sleeping right now," Max said.

"It seems we won't get anything decided together we plan our own attacks and attempt to coordinate around each other," Edward said.

"Fine," Jake said.

He grasped Max's arm and dragged her away huffing almost childishly. Max rolled her eyes and walked after him occasionally sticking her tongue out at the back of his head. Billy had gone fishing but there was a surprise waiting for Max. Lying on the couch passed out was one of Max's best friends, Ren! So, she does the only thing that seemed logical to her. She kneels in front of her their faces a few inches apart. When she wakes up the first thing that happens is Ren pushes Max's face away from her.

"You're invading my personal bubble," She mumbled before she yawned.

"What are you doing here," Max asked.

"Blame Mo, she kidnapped us and brought us here," Ren said defensively.

"I can't blame her! She holds all the cards she knows everything she's omnipotent,": Max exclaimed waving her hands dramatically.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it," Ren asked.

"I don't know but you could have told me when I called," Max said now glaring at Ren.

"Uh, Max do you want to introduce me," Jake said confused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Ren meet my cousin Jake. Jake, meet Ren one of my best friends," Max said waving her hand to Ren dramatically.

Ren bowed to Jake a shy smile on her face.

"HI, it's nice to meet you," Ren said.

"Oh, no you do that whole Japanese respect thing too," Jake exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit," Ren said embarrassed.

Ren scratched behind her head nervously. Max laughed at the look on Ren's face

"Jake, leave her alone or I'll beat you with a spork," Max said.

"A spork? Am, I supposed to be scared," Jake asked.

"No, but you should be scared of the stick of doom," Max said.

Ren fell of the couch laughing.

"Hey, Ren where's Mo," Max asked.

"I think she said something about looking at the clothes you brought," Ren said.

"Oh, no," Max shouted as she ran to her room.

"She threw open the door and was met with a disaster area. Mo had gone through her clothes and was talking with Vic about what to keep and what to put in the charity box.

"No, no, no you are not touching my clothes."

"Max it's great to see you it's been too long," Vic said bouncing over and giving her a Vicky squeeze.

Max returned the hug and gave Mo a small frown.

"You so owe me an explanation," Max said.

The two of them laughed oh, yeah this was a pleasant little surprise!


	5. Graduation

A graduation, and finally meeting the Cullen's?

* * *

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in._

_Because it's cold outside. It's cold outside._

_Share with me the secrets that you've kept in._

_Because it's cold inside. It's cold inside._

"Hello," Max mumbled from under her pillow.

"Max, how opposed are you to surprises," Mo asked cheerfully.

"Pretty, opposed," Max, said flatly.

"Oh, well alright what are you doing today," Mo asked.

"I… I don't know Jake didn't say anything," Max, said shrugging.

"Did, you just shrug at me," Mo asked.

"No, you're being paranoid," Max said

"I better go. I've still got to cook breakfast. Speaking of which why did you call me at 5 in the morning!"

"Because, I am the fabulous Mo and you love me."

"Sadly, yes I do," Max said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Max hung up laughing Mo could be scary when she got like that. Please don't let her be doing something impulsive that would get Max in trouble. It would be Mo all over to do something like that.

She got of the comfortable bed and trudged to the bathroom She brushed her teeth spitting out the foam. She clambered to the kitchen where she heard quiet cursing and **loud** crashes. Jake was sitting -more like splayed- on the floor holding his head.

"What did you do," Max asked smothering her laughter.

"I tripped. Thanks so much for your concern," Jake snapped.

"Sorry it's just Crystal, was the last person I saw in your predicament."

"Crystal," Jake asked.

"A cousin on my dads side. You wouldn't have to worry about the wolf gene in her," Max said waving his fears away.

Max grabbed the eggs and bacon. She threw them into pans and taking a few frozen waffles. She put a plate in front of the toaster and flipped the eggs.

"What would I do without you," Jake asked.

"Whatever it was you did before I came along causing havoc in your life. I'm not terribly interesting," Max said.

"Lies, you are very interesting," Jake exclaimed.

"Sh, you'll wake your dad up," Max hissed.

"He needs to wake up anyway. Sam's making us go to the Forks graduation," Jake said shrugging.

"Graduation, why," Max asked, quirking her head to the side.

"The leeches are graduating got to make sure they don't do anything," Jake said bitterly.

"Again with the leeches. You'll have to explain it to me sooner or later," Max said.

"What's their to explain, from your memories I can see you've met one already," Jake said.

"I have?"

"Yes, what do you think that person was you faced when you first shifted," Jake asked.

Max shivered she hadn't thought about that night since she came to Forks. Something about this place made her relax. In Louisiana she was on edge most of the time.

"Thanks, Jake I try not think about that night…day whatever it was," Max said.

She slammed a plate of waffles on the table then she pushed a plate of eggs over to Jake.

* * *

Max scowled, not only had she been forced to come, somehow Leah and Emily -more so Leah- had managed to put aside whatever bad blood had been between them and had forced her into a semi girly outfit. She scowled at the red top and dress pants. Then her least favorite pair of heels that her mom had made her bring. She was convinced she'd need them for some reason.

'Well, mom it looks like you were right,' Max thought bitterly.

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do," Jake muttered to her.

She was sitting between Jake and Billy glaring at the stage willing it to catch fire. Sadly, it didn't work.

"Alice Cullen," The announcer said.

Jake tensed up and suppressed a shudder. Max gripped his arm to make him and to give him support.

The girl that practically bounced took her diploma and gave the announcer a kiss on both cheeks making Max snort in laughter.

"Edward Cullen."

Jake couldn't suppress the shudder and Max interlaced their fingers trying to give Jake a sense of calm but feeling like she was failing. Jake looked down at her since she was still shorter than him.

"I'm fine," Jake murmured.

"So you say," Max muttered her eyes becoming unfocused as she blanked out.

"Isabella Swan."

'Bella,' Max thought.

Max appraised her. She was to say the least gorgeous. Pretty brown hair, deep brown eyes, and unbelievably pale with a clear complexion.

She blanked out again and stayed that way until the ceremony was over. Jake shook her and snapped his fingers in front of her. Max slammed her fist into Jakes stomach on a reflex.

"Oof, Max," Jake hissed.

"Huh, oh I'm so sorry Jake. What were you trying to do," Max asked.

"Wake you up," Jake hissed.

"Oh, suck it up you big baby. I wasn't even trying," Max said.

They reported –Jake reported- to Sam while Max tried to get back into her own comfy clothes only to have Emily and Leah stop her. She had even tried to be ninja like it didn't work. She couldn't spill anything on it and she couldn't change shoes Max was miserable.

* * *

Max glared –she seemed to be doing that a lot today- at Jake, Embry, and Quil. They had kidnapped her for lack of a better word and were taking her on basically a threatening meeting.

'How, troublesome,' Max thought.

"Jake, I will kill you. It's a graduation party with tons of normal people. If someone gets hurt who's going to be held responsible,' Max asked.

"Nothings, going to happen," Jake said, his voice was even.

"Oh, sure that's why you need backup," Max asked.

"Precaution," Jake said.

"Paranoid."

"Shut, it," Jake growled.

"Make me," Max growled back.

"Break it up. We don't need the tension right before this," Quil said trying to break it up.

Max growled kicking Jakes seat before she huffed childishly.

"Very mature," Quil commented.

"I know," Max said.

She was still in the annoying outfit. The annoyingly girly pain in her butt outfit.

'Note to self: Kill Leah and Emily for this horrible outfit,' Max thought.

Jake stopped in front of this house that had flashing red and purple lights and pumping music.

'Seems, like they can throw a pretty good party,' Max thought.

Jake climbed out of the car. Max sat there huffing as Quil and Embry talked about only god knows what.

When Jake came back he looked so serious that Max couldn't help it she had to find out what was wrong so she followed them even though she probably had to follow any way.

"So, what's going on," Jake asked.

"A vampire. One who wants revenge. She's after Bella for who knows what reason," The bronze haired vampire said.

"So, what do you need," Jake asked.

"Has anyone been on the line," The vampire Edward? If Max was right asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean much," Jake said.

"Well, thank you for your help," Edward said.

"Wait, do you have a battle plan," Jake asked.

"Not yet but I'm sure we can think of one," Edward said.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if a few people crash the party," Jake said a smirk growing.

"Yes," The pixie vampire hissed happily.

Max raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Yes.' Now that was a new one.

"Everything just disappeared it isn't convenient but at least we won't be helpless," The pixie girl Alice? Explained.

"What's going on," Max asked yanking on Jakes sleeve.

"Don't worry about it," Jake mumbled.

"We'll need to get to together to plan an attack,' Edward said.

"In, a few days," Jake promised.

"We'll have to talk to Sam," Embry said.

The girl Bella was looking at Max with a mixture of emotions. Max tilted her head before she waved bye with a small smile and followed or tried to follow Jake and the others out the house.

"Wait, could I talk to you," Bella asked.

"Um, normally I'd say no. But, I'll make an exception sure. What's on your mind," Max asked.

"Well, I was wondering just.. just what are you? To Jake I mean," Bella asked blushing.

"I'm his worst nightmare. I'm his cousin who came all the way from down south to make him miserable as hell," Max said with a grin.

"Oh, I hope you can keep him out of trouble," Bella said.

"Bella, we're marked for trouble. It's just a fact of life. Our family might as well be cursed," Max said muttering the last line.

"Oh, well could you try please," Bella asked.

"Sure, I'll try but Seth technically keeps me out of trouble," Max said.

"Oh, well thank you," Bella said.

"No, prob he's family I won't let anything happen to him if I can help it," Max said as she walked out the door.


	6. Madness

Worry and Madness

* * *

Max was running all four legs pumping as she tried to run off her nervous energy. Mo hadn't picked up her phone. She always picked up her phone. Something had to be wrong. She shifted back on the edge of the cliff. Apparently Bella had jumped off it when Edward left her and it had triggered a huge mess of things. She pulled on the huge shirt she had stolen from Jake and a pair of horribly frayed jeans. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID 'Dragon.'

"No, Dragon I still haven't heard from her," Max said.

"…"

"Dragon, I would have told her to call you if I had," Max said.

"…"

"Bye, I promise I'll tell her to call when I get a hold of her after I chew her out," Max promised.

Max shut her phone before she stared down the cliff. A riptide was on the edge of the cliff and it would pull anyone not strong enough under.

'Anyone not strong enough?'

* * *

When Max was 3 her youngest brother Will was born. Heather was a year and a half younger and was a whiny brat even at that age. Anyway she had always been friends' with Richard. He had an older brother who was like a mentor to Max. He showed her how an older sibling was supposed to act.

"_Do, you know why older siblings are born first?"_

"_No, why are we born first."_

"_So that we can protect them. They're the future we just have to pave the path," Mark said._

_A month later Mark died in a car accident. It was a drunk driver. They had been driving and ran into the sidewalk hitting him. He bled to death on the scene. Max cried that whole day before she remembered how he said she had to be strong._

* * *

Max rolled over so she could stare at the sky.

'Shikamaru, is right staring at the cloud watching is a great way to spend time,' Max thought.

The clouds were drifting lazily which wasn't a surprise after all it was another gray day in Forks or La Push.

So what if you can see.

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change_

_This animal I have become._

"Hi, Ren," Max said.

"Hey, Max what's going on," Ren asked.

"Nothing much. Hey, have you talked to Mo lately," Max asked.

"No, I can't say I have," Ren said nervously.

"Ren, what's going on,"Max asked.

"It's nothing. When are you supposed to be coming home anyway," Ren asked.

"Home?"

Max hadn't thought of Louisiana as her home since she got to La Push.

"Yeah, you know where all your friends are and your parents," Ren said as if Max was slow.

"I don't know probably not until the end of the summer," Max said.

"Oh alright, well I have to go now so bye," Ren said hanging up.

Max snapped her phone shut sorely tempted to just throw the damn thing into a river.

'God now I'm L and I was just acting like Shigure could this day get anymore Anime related,' Max wondered.

* * *

Max woke up to Jake talking excitedly into the phone.

"Jake don't break the phone," Max said.

"Shut up," Jake said.

"Make me," Max stuck her tongue out him.

"So you can come right," Jake asked.

"…"

"What, is he your parent now," Jake asked teasing.

"…"

"Ok, bye Bella be sure to get permission," Jake said.

"Bella? What's going on," Max asked.

"We're having a bonfire. Every one wants Bella to be there," Jake said.

"Okay," Max said staring out the window with a glazed eyes look to her face. Jake sat next to her poking her in the side before he poked a particularly ticklish spot making Max squeal in laughter.

"Ticklish," Jake asked smirking.

"Jake if you do that I swear I'll kill you," Max said scrambling away from Jake.

"Oh really," Jake asked.

He tackled her tickling her as they fell making Max try to scramble away as she turned red from laughing so hard. Tears reaching her eyes as they play fought for most of the day. It was like being a kid again.

* * *

It was later and Max was sitting on a log staring at the fire grinning. So far Jake had tripped a total of twelve times. Quil had been a mother hen to Claire and Embry like Max was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," Jake said.

"Didn't say nothing," Max said.

She was biting her lip and snorting as she watched Jake mutter curses.

"Here, I'll do that you go see if Bella's here yet," Max said taking the wood from Jake.

He shot her a grateful look as Max threw the wood into the fire giving him a big grin. She did that sometimes just grinned for the slightest happy reason. Today was one of those days.

"So, Max what did you Jake do all day," Embry asked.

"We played a lot. He found out I'm extremely ticklish," Max said before she clapped her hands over her mouth.

A grin grew on Embry's face as he stalked towards Max. She squeaked as she duck under his arms running to the other side of the fire. She would have to beat herself up later but there was no way in hell she was letting Embry get a hold of her. One advantage to hanging out with a bunch of spastic people was she learned to dodge some weird stuff. The best or weirdest was a bunch of pink golf balls. The story behind it… the world may never know.

Let's just say utter Madness was behind it.


	7. Cakes and Wedding plans

**Cake and Unwanted Kisses**

Max woke up her throat raw for some reason. She touched her cheek and felt tears streaks.

'Tears, where are they from? What was I crying for,' Max thought.

The memory of yesterday hit her like a freight train or that chocolate cake she and the others pigged out on when they were having a comfort session. She wished they could have one right now.

'We probably won't be having on this time around. They'll probably demand to know what was wrong with me,' Max thought.

_Aloha oi_

_Aloha oi_

_I ka I ka I ka_

_I Pa_

_I ka le Poe_

_One fond embrace._

_I Ka O Ha Oi_

_Until we meet again._

Max fell back so she'd slept herself out that was a first. Now she couldn't figure out what she was going to do. When someone knocked on her door Max just glared at it. The person on the other side didn't go away though. Another knock before someone spoke from the other side.

"Max, you have three seconds to let me in," Ren shouted on the other side of the door.

"Max isn't here," Max shouted back.

"Fine then you shall learn to fear the STICK OF DOOM," Ren shouted.

She pushed open Max's door and jumped on her poking her insistently in the side with a stick. Max laughed rolling over trying to avoid the stick.

"Ren get off! You know I'm ticklish," Max shouted.

"Not until you tell me why you ran away, yesterday," Ren demanded.

"Have you talked to Seth, yet," Max asked.

"No, why is it so important that I talk to him," Ren asked.

"Just go, talk to him," Max demanded kicking Ren out of her room.

"Fine, fine god you're bossy," Ren growled.

"And you're a pain when you won't listen," Max snapped.

She slammed her door and slid against it huffing.

'Pushing them away isn't solving anything but I don't know what to do,' Max thought.

* * *

"Max, open up I really need to talk to you," Ren said banging on the door.

"Ren, calm down or you'll break my door," Max said.

"Seth…Seth…he just told me that he imprinted on me," Ren said really flustered.

"I sent you to talk to him five hours ago. What took you so long," Max asked.

"He was explaining some stuff to me and then we got to talking and before I knew it five hours had passed," Ren said, blushing.

"And, what do you think," questioned Max.

"I don't know I guess I like him. But we live in Louisiana and long distance relationships don't work right," Ren asked.

"Hey, don't look at me! I've never been in a relationship before," Max exclaimed waving her hands in front of her defensively.

"Do, you really think our relationship could survive with us living so far from each other," Ren asked.

"If, Seth imprinted on you from the way the other guys look at it. You could live on other sides of the galaxy and he wouldn't as much as glance at another girl," Max said.

"You must be dreading when that happens to you," Ren said laughing.

"It won't," Max said all signs of laughter gone from her face.

"What are you talking about of course it will," Ren said.

"No it won't I can't let it happen not to me it wouldn't be right," Max insisted.

"Max you can't fight an imprint Seth told me Sam tried that so he could stay with Leah and he almost went crazy," Ren said.

"How can I become something I already am," Max asked smirking.

"Max that is not funny, you know joking about that kind of stuff is bad luck," Ren said.

"So superstitious all of a sudden my dear Ren," Max asked.

"No, but I'd rather not bet your sanity. You really do mean a lot to us," Ren said.

"Forget about that so he told you all about the pack," Max asked.

"Yeah, he told me you came here to train and that you could answer some of my other questions," Ren said.

"Those questions would be," Max asked arching her eyebrow.

"Well, if you are a female werewolf why don't I ever see Leah and you hanging out," Ren asked.

"It would feel too much like I was trying to replace you guys and no one could ever do that," Max said.

"Aw that's so sweet," Ren said hugging Max.

"Ren get off you know I don't like hugs," Max said frowning.

"The hugging thing is your policy and not mine," Ren said grinning mischievously.

"Ren, what are you up to," Max asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ren said.

She grabbed a pillow off Max's bed and hit her in the head.

"Oh, it is on," Max said grabbing a pillow for herself.

They swung at the same time Ren caught Max in the head and Max caught Ren in the side. Twenty minutes later and feathers and stuffing were all over the place.

"You know we have to clean this up," Max asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah, but not right now we'll do it later! I don't want to clean up right now," Ren whined.

"You are such a slacker! You're a Shikamaru," Max said laughing.

"You hypocrite I know for a fact that you sleep in late sometimes," Ren said offended, smacking Max in the chest.

"Keyword being sometimes, I know when to not do something," Max said laughing.

"Max, what's going on I heard shouts," Jake asked sticking his head into the room only to get a face full of feathers and fluff.

"Bulls eye," Ren shouted high fiving Max who grinned widely.

"Such an easy mark with his swelled ego," Max said.

"I'll get you for this," Jake muttered darkly.

"Sure you will and Drarry will one day get over being homophobic," Max said shrugging.

"What does he have to do with anything," Ren asked.

"Nothing just felt like mentioning him," Max said shrugging.

"Jake where are you," Bella asked.

"Bella's here too," Max asked.

"Uh, yeah, She said she wanted to talk to me," Jake said.

"Well, why are you in here go talk to Bella," Max said.

"Alright we'll be at the beach," Jake said.

"Whatever," Max mumbled.

"Are you still mad at him," Ren asked.

"Of, course I am. It's bad enough I feel like I'm losing all my friends. The people I've grown to think of as brothers are getting them," Max exclaimed.

"Max, will you listen to me! You could never lose us. Just because we're getting new friends and possibly boyfriends doesn't mean you'll lose us. Look at it this way our world is growing bigger and so is yours. Before you know it you'll be so wrapped up in your own relationship you won't even notice that we're not all together 24/7 anymore," Ren said.

"Alright, I get your point doesn't stop me from being pissed off though," Max muttered.

"Good," Ren said.

"So, the sexist bishie on earth is," Ren asked about twenty minutes later.

"Without a doubt it's Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy. Then Leon but I think it's just the Kingdom Hearts II version. Then Cloud the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts II versions," Max said.

"Really, Demyx is pretty cute in my book," Ren said.

"I don't know after all he's a mullet head," Max said smirking.

"Why, must you mock the mullet?!?! One of these days we're going to end up at a mullet convention and you're going to do that. And guess what I will laugh my ass off when you get jumped," Ren exclaimed waving her arms dramatically.

"Uh-huh, we all know I could take them," Max said.

"Yeah you probably could. So are we cool," Ren asked.

"Like the other side of the pillow," Max said pounding fist with Ren.

"You jerk," Bella shouted.

Max looked a Ren her eyebrow raised.

"Drama," Max asked mischievously.

"Drama," Ren answered grinning.

They bolted out of Max's room and ran to the front door. Bella was shouting at Jake before she punched him. Max snorted trying to suppress her laughter. Ren was the first to notice Bella had hurt herself.

"Hey, you okay," Ren asked.

"Huh, yeah what's wrong," Max asked noticing the pained expression on Bella's face.

"I think that I broke my hand," Bella said, hissing in pain.

"Wow, maybe you should have warned her it hurts to try and punch one of us if you're a plain old mortal," Max suggested.

"Yeah, the only way to hurt one of us is with a crowbar or maybe a baseball bat," Jake said.

"Personally, I suggest a golf club. If you swing sort of like your actually golfing I'm sure it'll hurt," Max suggested with a grin.

Jake shot her a disapproving look while Ren snorted –very unladylike- beside her.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Bella muttered.

"Come on Bella at least talk to me," Jake said.

"I want to go home Jake," Bella said stubbornly.

"Come on Bells let's talk about it," Jake insisted.

"No Jake, I want to go home," Bella insisted this time stamping her foot.

Max's eyes widened as she burst out laughing leaning on Ren who was also laughing.

"Did, you just stamp your foot? I thought girls just did that in movies," Jake said.

"Whatever," Bella said.

"Jake just bring her home," Max said.

"Fine, I'll be right back Bella," Jake said,

"Hey, Bella what happened," Max asked Bella.

"Jake kissed me and he knows I love Edward," Bella said turning red.

Whether it was from anger or embarrassment Max and Ren couldn't tell.

"I'll punch him if you want," Max offered.

"Thanks but I'm sure you'd rather not have any problems with Jake," Bella said.

"No, really I'm very conflict oriented according to my counselor," Max said shrugging.

"Come with me please," Bella asked looking at Max.

"Sure thing but first allow me to introduce you to one of my best friends. Bella meet Ren, Ren meet Bella," Max said with a grand flourish in the direction of each girl.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said offering a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Ren said bowing again.

"Would it be alright if she came with us," Max asked.

"I don't know are you sure she won't be too bored," Bella asked.

"With this girl in the car, please? I don't think boredom is possible," Ren said.

"Like that time with the skittles," Max said grinning.

"Yes, the skittles was hilarious," Ren said.

A horn blew behind them and Jake was sitting in the rabbit. Bella sat in the front seat and Max slipped into the back with Ren.

"Why, are you coming," Jake demanded.

"I'm Bella's bodyguard," Max said shrugging.

"And, I'm here for moral support," Ren said sticking her tongue out at him.

Jake raised an eyebrow at Bella who turned away from him her nose in the air.

The drive to Bella's house was quiet and when they got there Charlie's eyes were glued to the TV screen.

"Hey, Bells what happened," Charlie asked.

"I punched Jake," Bella said.

She stalked off to the kitchen probably to call Edward.

"What'd you do," Charlie asked curiously.

"I kissed her," Jake boasted.

"Well, good for you," Charlie said, laughing.

'Just say the word and I'll punch the crap out of him,' Max thought.

The door bell rang and Bella rushed through the living room to answer it.

'He's here,' Max thought in a sing song voice.

She and Ren exchanged grins that they tried to swallow but it was hard. Edward was leading Bella to the car. With Jake following them outside.

"Jake, I don't think that's a good idea," Charlie warned him.

"Don't worry I'll be right back," Jake said.

"I know I trusted Bella in your care but I don't expect her to come back in anything less than perfect condition," Edward said.

"What, if she chooses to let me kiss her," Jake asked smirking.

"Then, I would have no objections," Edward said.

"Okay, then may the best man win," Jake said.

"That sounds about right mutt," Edward said smirking.

"Bye, Bella," Jake said.

Bella huffed turning her head away from Jake. Max chuckled before she pushed Jake out the way.

"See you later Bella," Max said grinning.

"Okay, bye Max," Bella said.

"Like I said if you want me to I'll smack him for you," Max said.

"Another thing if she doesn't not wish to be kissed and you confuse body language again I will personally break your jaw," Edward threatened.

"Edward there will be none of that. Don't make me have to take you in. I can get my badge to make it more official if you'd like," Charlie threatened.

"Hey, dad why don't you arrest me I'm the one who's going around punching people," Bella said.

"Jacob would you like to press charges," Charlie asked.

"Nah, I'd take the trade any day," Jake said grinning.

Max smacked him over the head surprising everyone except Ren.

"What, didn't expect me to hit him," Max asked, rolling her eyes.

"Please, I'm surprised she didn't hit him harder," Ren said.

"I was considering it but can't afford to give him a concussion," Max said.

"Well, if that's all we'll be leaving so I can get Bella patched up," Edward said.

"Okay, Bye Bella," Max and Ren shouted at the same time.

Piling back into the rabbit Max glared at Jacob completely ready to chew him out.


	8. Friends and Sleepovers

**Friends and Sleepovers**

"Alright, so I know you want answers but you'll just have to wait," Mo said.

"No way what are you people doing here," Max shouted.

"I'll tell you but Vic wants to talk to you," Mo said.

"You need to call Dragon," Max said, smirking.

"Damn, he's going to lock me in the basement," Mo said.

"Good you deserve to be."

"Max, we need to talk. Mo, you go and talk to Dragon," Vic interrupted.

"Fine," Max said.

She settled down on the bed her leg crossed and looked at Vic as innocently as she could.

"Don't use that expression on me. Do you have any idea how worried I was when Mo called me and told me you weren't answering your phone! Do you have any idea how worried I was when Mo called me and told me no one could get in contact with you," Vic screeched.

"I know and I'm sorry but some stuff happened and I had to come here and visit my family. I know you guys were probably worried but I had to come to La Push I haven't seen them since I was really little like a few days old," Max said, defensively.

"Just be happy Mo said we were coming to visit you or I'd kill you when I saw you at school," Vic said.

"You, couldn't kill me you love me too much," Max said smiling happily.

"You'd better be happy that you're right," Vic said.

"How are things with the wedding," Max asked.

"Hectic just as you predicted. No one can get a hold of Jerry and it's making me really worried," Vic said.

"Hey, he'll show up he always does," Max said.

Jerry was Vic's fiancé and he was positively insane when it came down to it. He believed that vampire and werewolves existed. She wouldn't ever tell him he was right. If it was up to her he would never know. Just like the others wouldn't but now that Max thought about it his scent was a lot like vampires. Wouldn't that be just perfect one of her best friends and one of the guys she considers one of her brothers was a vampire. That would totally suck!

"Yeah, but he really makes me worry. He keeps disappearing and I can never find him until the next morning. What if he doesn't want to marry me," Vic asked.

"He'd better want to marry you I worked too hard to have him mess it up," Mo shouted from the other side of the door.

Vic and Max fell over into a laughing heap before Vic quickly hugged Max.

"Don't play like that again alright? Don't pull a Houdini again you really had me worried," Vic whispered.

"Alright I won't just get off me you know I'm not into all that mushy stuff," Max said uncomfortably.

* * *

"I swear she went totally crazy," Mo said laughing.

Max was red in the face from all the laughing she had done. She had talked Sam into letting her have the night off from patrol so she could hang out with the others.

"No you did not meet an overly religious woman who went crazy and kept shouting at you guys that if you didn't pray you'd go to hell," Max said, laughing.

"Yes, we did and when Vic said she was atheist that woman pulled out a bible and rosary and started saying her hail Mary's like she was facing the devil himself," Mo said.

"But you're not an atheist," Max said, looking at Vic.

"I know that and you know that but that woman sure didn't," Vic said.

Ren had fallen off the bed laughing so hard she was turning purple.

"Ren breathe come on if you don't start breathing you won't be able to meet everyone tomorrow," Max said hurriedly trying to make her breath.

"I'm okay, so what are they all like," Ren asked.

"You've seen Jake. Well, they're all about as big as him and as far as I know Embry and Quil are both big teddy bears just like him. Paul has anger issues but I can kick his butt anytime, any day. Sam is the 'leader' of the group. Leah is Sam's ex and she's extremely bitter if you ask me. Seth is Leah's brother and out of all of them he's my best friends. That might be because the two of us are the closest in age. That's about it. We're supposed to be meeting up at the cliff tomorrow. We're going cliff diving again I think," Max said.

"Cliff diving oh yeah the pictures you sent me are simply fabulous," Mo said.

"Yeah, Seth is really good at capturing weird moments," Max said.

"So he's a photographer to," Ren said.

"Yeah, he got into it after we went cliff diving," Max said.

"How many days left until your birthday," Vic asked.

"It's the sixth right? So, only eight days and I'll be fifteen," Max said.

"Have you told them yet," Mo asked.

"What do you think I am stupid of course I haven't told them," Max said.

* * *

When Max woke up she felt like she had a hangover and her throat hurt! Mo was typing on her laptop glasses flashing every so often.

"What're you doing," Max asked.

"Oh, nothing," Mo said closing her laptop.

"I'm going to go get dressed for the day," Max said.

She took her bathing suit and a huge shirt and went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out Ren, Vic, and Mason were all awake. Mason was Mo's brother and had opted to stay behind yesterday when they went to surprise Max.

"Hey, Mason," Max said hugging him.

Internally Max was giving a sigh of relief she wasn't imprinting on any of her friends. Hopefully it stayed that way.

"Hey, how've you been," Mason asked.

"I've been really good. What about you," Max asked.

She was digging through his bag looking for a hat. She gave a triumphant shout when she found her own beanie in his bag. She hugged it to her chest before she put it on glaring at him.

"'Why do you have my beanie," Max asked angrily.

"I just found it in my room," Mason said.

"Oh, yeah we did lose it in there the last time I was over there," Max said.

Ren was staring up at Max.

"What's wrong," Max asked.

"You're taller than me," Ren said.

"Oh, I am," Max asked.

She placed a hand to the top of her head then swiped it. It went clear over Ren's which surprised her.

"Weird," Max said shrugging.

* * *

Max was staring at the scene in front of her. She had introduced everyone and Ren had run away totally freaked out by something.

'What just happened,' Max thought.

Jake and the others were all laughing and Max was in the dark. Ren had locked herself in the car after she had run away. She raised an eyebrow at Jake who just shook his head his body shaking from his laughter. So, she did the only thing she could think of she went after Ren. She knocked on the window and Ren stiffened.

"Ren, come on open up," Max said.

"Go, away," Ren said.

Max sighed it would take one of their inside jokes to convince Ren to open the door.

"I need a taco," Max exclaimed.

"No, you don't," Ren said.

"Yes, I do! I need it or I'll explode," Max exclaimed.

A laugh escaped Ren's lips and the door unlocked Ren almost tumbling out in the process. Max opened it and climbed into the car.

"What happened," Max asked.

"Um, you know that guy Seth. When I told him 'hi' he just stared at me and it freaked me the heck out," Ren said.

"Oh, come on it could have been anything. Seth, is really the nicest one of the bunch," Max said.

"But, he was just staring at me like he'd never seen a girl before," Ren exclaimed.

"Like he'd never seen a... Oh no, oh fuck no, oh hell to the no he didn't," Max shouted.

"What, what'd he do," Ren asked

"Oh, I'm sure Seth will tell you if he's still alive," Max said fuming.

She was so mad that her frame had started to shake. What the hell Seth was an idiot. Max jumped out the car and ran to the forest. She was so mad her control had slipped and she had started to phase a little.

"But what did he do," Ren asked.

Max had made it to the forest before her wolf form had burst forth. She ran because she was so furious she didn't want to hurt anyone. She had made it to the border of Canada before she stopped. There was a cave nearby that she collapsed in. Her sides heaving she whined weakly. Her best friend had imprinted on one of her other best friends.

_Alone again how pathetic. _She thought in her mind speech since she didn't expect an answer.

_You're only alone because you chose to be._ Another voice entered her mind.

It was so breezy and faint that for a moment Max thought she was going insane. The voice had an aged but stern tone. The kind she imagined her grandfather would have had.

_Who are you?_

_I exist and that is all you need to know. I am here to serve you. You are the pack leader. Since you can hear me you must need me._

_What, but Sam's the pack leader._

_For the La Push pack perhaps but Louisiana still needs their pack for protection. Will you leave your own people at the mercy of the vampires?_

Max covered her ears. She didn't need to hear this. They were true she couldn't leave her own people in danger like that.

_Fine! I accept you. What should I call you?_

_You may call me, Nicholas._

_Nicholas, why would you help me?_

_Because, you need me. You need me more than any of the others do or did._

_I don't understand it. How old are you anyway?_

_It's not time for you to understand. I am 75 years old. But I have been a werewolf since I was 17. You need my help._

_I don't need it but I won't turn it down. Help is help._

_Max where are you?_

It was Seth and Jake? Why were they looking for her? What time was it?

_You will need me. Just call for me and I will be there._

Max didn't shift but she didn't answer them either. She just wanted to relax. She just wanted to forget.

_Max come on! Your friends are worried about you and so is everybody including me!_

That was Seth was the thought that vaguely crossed her mind. She still didn't answer though. She was just staring out of the cave. The sun was out so she'd assume that it was around noon.

_Maxine this is not funny!_

Jake? Why was he so angry? So she finally decided to answer.

_What do you need?_

_Max! Do you have any idea how worried everyone's been?_

_No but would I really know any way._

_Max, Ren was practically in tears when she told us you ran off! How could you just let her worry like that!_

Aw man, he was defensive for someone who didn't even really know Ren.

_What's it to you just leave me alone!_

_What's wrong with you?_

_It's nothing just buzz the hell off!_

_No, where are you?_

_I'm nowhere I'm everywhere try figuring it out your selves' geniuses!_

Max was so huffy about it. Seth wondered vaguely what was wrong with her.

_Nothing's wrong you dweeb. Just leave me alone I'll be back soon enough!_

_Fine, but you've got three hours. If we can't sense you in three hours the entire pack is coming to get you._

_I'd like to see you try!_

Max stalked out the cave and began her long trek home. When she got to the border of La Push she was attacked by Seth and Jake.

_Where the hell were you?_

_That's for me to know and you to find out!_

_Max, where were you!_

_I don't have to tell you! It's a privilege to know what I do when I disappear for more than a night!_

_When you disappear for more than a night? You mean you've done this before?_

_Yes, Seth in fact I'm famous for it back home. Don't like it then tough nuggets!_

With those final words Max walked off her tail in the air looking totally prissy! To think they told her she couldn't have a prissy bone in her body when she was a kid! She shifted back o her human form and ran to her room. She slipped into her PJ's and sat on her bed staring at the wall.


	9. of Birthdays and Battles

**Of Birthdays and Battles**

'Gods kill me,' Max thought.

Her calendar was staring right back at her. June 14, it was Black Day, Dooms Day, the day of the apocalypse: Her Birthday!

'They'd better not try anything,' Max thought, wanting to rip apart the calendar.

"Hey Max, happy Bir-," Ren started to say before she saw the look on Max's face.

"Not a good time," Ren asked.

""Hell no, it's today we have to fight. Did I mention it's a fight that could possibly kill us? How, stupid is that," Max asked.

"That's pretty stupid. Anyway thanks for making me and Seth spend the day together yesterday," Ren said.

"Don't thank me just yet. You or Seth could probably still die," Max said.

"We're not going to die. We've got way too much to live for. Way too much ahead of us," Ren said.

"I hope your that optimistic in death," Max muttered.

"Hey, you know me I'd probably be laughing as they killed me," Ren said.

"Your right I do know you. Which is why I would have to say you're the type of person who would apologize to the person killing you for bleeding on their shoes," retorted Max.

"Your right," Ren said, laughing.

A loud howl echoed throughout La Push.

"That's the signal let's go," Max said.

She grabbed Ren's arm and dragged her out the house shouting a quick bye to Billy and Charlie. She grinned as Ren wrenched her arm out of her grip massaging her wrist.

"I will get you," Ren hissed.

"Sure you will love," Max said grinning cheekily.

"I will," Ren exclaimed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. We have to go," Max said heading towards the woods.

She stripped down in this little alcove thing and phased. Her senses became sharper and more defined. The others had all phased with the exception of Ren who was still human.

_Where are you? _That was Leah being as impatient as ever.

_We're on our way._

Ren had just phased as was coming out of the alcove. The two raced to the reservations main square. Sam started to howl followed by Max and the others slowly added their own voices making it a loud and unified sound.

_What are we doing? _That was Ren wanting to know why her body was basically acting on its own.

_I think we're howling._

_Smartass I know that I mean why are we howling?_

_It's a wolf's way of promoting unity in the pack and to 'pray' that no one is killed._

_That's a cheerful thought._

_Sorry, to interrupt such an interesting conversation but we need to get moving. _ That was Sam butting in where he shouldn't be.

_Aye, aye captain._

The pack was running through the woods everything even sharper than normal. The scent of vampires was growing thicker with every bounding leap. Just as the pack burst through the clearing the newborns appeared on the other side. The Cullen's were already there some already engaged in their own fights. Max squared off instantly with one of the boy vampires. Leaving the females for later if they were smart they would leave and save themselves. Not that they could afford for any of them to escape. She jumped on the vampire her teeth bared and ripping into the acrylic tasting flesh.

_Blegh, you were right they do taste nasty._

_Told you so!_

_Focus you two or you'll get hurt. _Jake had arrived and had taken some control of the situation.

Ren had decided to take it slowly and had taken one of the smaller female vampires. The sound of a grumbling but loud howl sounded making Max and Ren freeze for a short moment. That was enough time for Max's vampire to kick her off and into a tree.

_Max are you alright?_

_Yeah, I'm fine Ren. Don't worry so much. Was that Seth?_

_I think so. Hey Seth is there something wrong?_

_There's going to be an attack on the campsite. We might need help._

Ren whimpered in her wolf form it coming as a high pitched keen.

_Ren go I'll handle yours and mine. Go and help your man._

For once there was no time for jokes Seth was in trouble and Ren was mad as heck. Max chuckled slightly as Ren disappeared into the forest. Ren's vampire attempted to go after her but Max grabbed her and threw her into the one she was originally fighting. The vampires' torso ripped and Max was holding her lower part in her mouth.

'I have to fight and on my Birthday no less. Fuck you all!' Max thought careful to keep it away from the others and turning her attention to the otherwise prone vampire and furious male.

A pair of steely and razor sharp nails dug into her fur piercing flesh before Max could turn her head just enough to get a hold of the arm biting clean through it. The arm released her falling to the ground mindlessly moving. She ran to the female biting her head off spitting it out. Something or someone jumped onto her back the wounds inflicted on her earlier healed already. Max tried to flip it off of her but it had a firm hold in her fur.

_Somebody get this damn gremlin off my back!_

_Need help?  
No I'm saying get the damn gremlin off my back for the hell of it!_

_Oh okay._

_Got damn it!_

Max rolled over trying to crush the little pest. It might not have worked but it got the vampire off of her. She stood up and bit the male vampires head off before she dismembered him being sure to throw it in a growing pile of white sparkling body parts. She quickly settled into the battle she gave as bad as she got only their wounds would be permanent. It felt like she was burning up even more so then usual. Like her temperature had shot up from the usual toasty one hundred and eight point nine to two hundred and four point seven. She bit into another vampire this one's eyes weren't red but black from hunger. She ripped its arm off sending it flying this time hitting the vampire Paul was fighting.

_Stupid Leeches!_

_Die you Bloodsuckers!_

The vampire lunged forward biting into her forearm ripping the muscle making Max howl in rage rather than pain as the venom burned into her system. It wracked through her body but she was sure to kill that one. She dove at the next one refusing to let a little blood stop her. Despite the now flaring burning she could feel her system forcing the infected blood from her system before it could settle.

_Max are you okay?_

Ren was worried she could feel a ghost of the pain Max was in and she had gotten the mental image of Max being bitten by that really thirsty vampire.

_I am fine! Better than fine you need to focus it seems you two are kicking ass so you really need to stay focused!_

Max whined in relief as the venom had finally been forced from her system and the burning had stopped the bite mark healing but still leaving a scar. She growled and ripped another one to pieces not giving any pretenses before she spit on that one. It looked like they had gotten all of them and were celebrating before something moving caught Max's attention. It was another vampire Leah was trying to fight it on her own and it seemed she was having trouble. The vampire lunged at Leah. Suddenly Max felt her body moving on its own but she wasn't the only one. Jake had started to run to. Jake knocked Leah out the way Max trying to bite into the vampires arm. It wrapped around her but it caught Jake to. It crushed most of Jakes right side and crushed Max's left arm and fractured her ribs. She howled in pain as her arm started healing totally twisted.

_You Mo Fo I hope you burn in the deepest pits of hell!_

Max heard it before she saw it. She saw the vampire being ripped apart after it had been pulled off of her another group of wolves standing in front of her. She didn't recognize these but they must have been friends. Her vision swimming before she collapsed.

_Max come on if you're playing around you need to cut it out! If you're not then wake up! Come on open your eyes._

R-_Ren what happened?_

_Thank god! You passed out. I thought you were just fine. I was the one that needed to focus huh? Looks to me like you were the one who needed to focus more don't you think?_

_Shut up, I'm fine._

_Your broken arm and fractured ribs say otherwise._

_These are very minor injuries. What about Jake is he alright?_

_He's okay Sam had him phase back a few minutes ago. We need to go._

_Alright, what did Sam want me to do?_

_I think he wanted you to phase back too. So your injuries will be easier for Carlisle to treat you._

_Carlisle, they're actually going to let him on the other side of the line?_

_To treat you and Jake of course they would. They said you fought like a real Amazonian._

_I don't know about that I still got hurt._

_So the important thing is you're still alive._

_So I need to phase?_

_Yeah._

Max felt her bones shrinking her body shivering as a breeze blew by briskly and she realized her clothes weren't near her.

"I need clothes," Max observed.

Ren gave her a wolfish grin before she made a motion to a bag next to Max. Max reached in it and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a huge ratty shirt. Max grinned struggling to lift her hurt arm over her head and put the shirt on. She just slipped into the pants not even having to struggle with getting the sweat pants on. Ren motioned for her to get onto her back. Max obeyed pulling herself onto Ren's back with some difficulty. She pulled her arm up cradling it to her chest as she buried her face into Ren's fur. The run would probably freak her out in her human form. She didn't want to take any chances she refused to go into shock. She felt Ren slowing down and looked up they had slowed to a stop in front of the reservation. The sound of howls and Jake cursing could be heard. Ren howled loudly and Max fell off Ren starting her own mantra of curse words. Her ribs had been jarred and it felt like they were grinding into each other. Her arm wasn't much better every time she tried to move it a sharp pain was sent up to her brain and she bit back a whole new wave of curses.

"May all your bacon burn," Max shouted as the pain made her control slip.

"Why must you use bacon in vain," Mo asked.

Max hissed in pain as Mo tried to force the fingers to move.

"What are you doing here," Max hissed through clenched teeth.

She heard Mo's familiar laugh that devious laugh of hers.

"I'm trying to see if the nerve damage is all that bad it's twisted pretty badly. Dragon, can you move Max please," Mo asked.

"Dragon," Max asked.

"Yes, Dragon you know my boy…I mean my friend," Mo said.

"You were going to say boyfriend weren't you," Ren asked.

"Psh, no of course not," Mo said looking off to the side.

Dragon picked Max up without a word not that he talked much to begin with. Max cradled her arm trying to keep it from jarring which worked but at the same time didn't work. She passed out from exhaustion and when she woke up Carlisle was bandaging her ribs her arm already set in a cast.

"What, the hell," Max asked her voice thick with sleep.

"How, are you feeling," Carlisle asked.

"Like a steam roller ran over me but it wasn't satisfied with that and dropped a bunch of TNT on me," Max said her expression serious.

"Well, I suppose that it would feel like that. Now, on the doctor's orders you cannot phase until I have another look at your ribs and this arm has had the chance to heal again. It should take a few days at the most at the rate your body heals to fully get the proper functions in your arm again," Carlisle said.

"So, I can't phase until I get your approval. I think I could do that," Max said.

"It's just temporary. A week at the most," Carlisle said.

"A week," Max exclaimed completely horrified at the mere thought.

Carlisle chuckled at the look on Max's face. She could do that for some reason. Carlisle tightened the bandages around her torso. It was completely and totally tightened. Occasionally the bones would shift uncomfortably but she could handle it. She hoped anyway.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Max said.

"Please call me Carlisle," Carlisle said.

"Okay, then thank you Carlisle," Max said.

"You're welcome and remember no phasing. I'll be sure to tell Sam and your friends so you don't make a mistake and phase," Carlisle explained as he put away his doctorial instruments.

Max flopped onto the bed as soon the door closed. Her bones ground together making her grit her teeth against the feeling.

'What a wonderful Birthday,' Max thought sarcastically as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Phone calls and Surprises

**Blown Secrets and Surprises**

Max's eyes opened the world around her blurry from the sleep she had yet to rub out of her eyes. She could make out a figure standing over her blinking a few time's she realized it was Ren.

"Hey there, stranger long times no see," Max said trying to joke.

Her tongue felt heavy and it hurt her jaw every time she tried to move it. Ren gave her a grin throwing her arms around her in a tight what would be bone crushing hug.

"Do, you know how worried you had us!? You didn't want to wake up and Mo said it wouldn't be a good idea to wake you up," Ren said scolding Max but it wasn't quite as serious with the grin Ren was giving her.

"Gomen, I'm sorry," Max said scratching the back of her head wincing a little.

Carlisle hadn't been kidding when he said it would take a few days for her wounds to heal even with her werewolf healing capacity. Ren shook her head at the way Max seemed to forget about her wounds.

"Hey, you've got to be starving. I'm going to go grab you something to eat. Any special request," Ren said as she pushed herself up from her sitting position on the bed.

"Yeah, something that won't kill my jaw," Max said massaging it.

"Maybe, Carlisle should have checked that," Mo suggested as she walked into the room.

"Oh ha, ha, ha you're a comedian. So, what's the story," asked Max struggling to sit up.

"Lay down you can't put too much pressure on your bones. The story is Jake offered to take you for a ride on his bike. It all happened really fast but you got into an accident. The bike lost control and it crashed. Jake took most of the damage since his entire right side was basically crushed. You flew from the crash site and crushed your left arm and broke four ribs fracturing the others," Mo said as if this type of thing happened every day.

"Wow, so we were both pretty messed up, huh," Max asked.

"Yeah, Bella stopped by earlier," Mo said.

"Really, how long have I been out," asked Max.

"You've been out for a complete time of 7 hours counting when Dragon brought you in," answered Mo.

"Okay, so I've basically slept through my own birthday," Max asked looking at Mo for conformation.

"Yeah that's about right. I still don't see why you don't want to celebrate it," Mo asked.

"Every time I've tried to have a good celebration something has happened to stop it. Like last year my parents got into a huge argument treating it like any other day but not like my birthday," Max said furious at the very thought.

"Oh well, that would dampen the birthday spirit but you can't let something as stupid as parents stop you from having a good time," Mo said insistent on giving Max a good birthday.

"Mo, just forget about come 7:01 my birthday will be over," Max said shrugging as if it weren't a big deal.

To, Max though it really wasn't. She was stuck in the bed for a week anyway.

"Hey, it was there another pack of wolves at the fight," Max asked remembering the unfamiliar wolves.

"Well, duh I thought you might need some more help so I asked Dragon to help you," Mo said.

"Do, you really have to say you were worried in such a beat around the bushes type of way," Max asked with a laugh.

"I was not worried I had complete faith in you and Ren," Mo said before she pulled Max into a quick hug and scrambling out the door before Max realized what happened.

Max laughed and shook her head. She knew Mo had probably been biting her nails about the newborn problem. Even if she would never admit it. Max stared at the ceiling a bored sigh as she rolled over wincing in pain. She reached under her pillow pulling out her dream journal. Flipping through to her latest entry she threw it into the wall just as Ren came in with a bowl of soup.

"Did, the book say something smart to you," Ren asked as she put the bowl on the table.

"Yeah, it's confusing me. I haven't had a dream in weeks but there's an entry in there from just last week," Max said as she rolled over back onto her back.

"Well, I don't know maybe you wrote it when you were half asleep. What did it say," Ren asked.

"The, past can answer your questions," Max said as she looked at Ren.

"The past can answer your questions? That's a weird thing to write in your journal," Ren said.

"I don't think I wrote it either," Max said as she tried to get up again.

She failed as flopped uselessly on to the bed gritting her teeth against the pain. Ren looked at her before she laughed and patted Max on the head knowing Max wouldn't be able to hurt her.

"I hate you so much right now," Max mumbled glaring at Ren for treating her like a puppy.

"Oh, come on you know I'm too adorable to kill," Ren said laughing good naturedly.

Sure, you are. Which is why I can picture three ways to kill you with a spoon alone," Max said.

"Your, irritable when you can't move, huh," Ren asked.

"No, I'm just naturally like this," Max muttered.

"You're just a grouch on your birthday," Ren said punching Max in the shoulder.

Max hissed as her ribs jarred and glared at Ren with a look that said if I could move you would be so dead. Ren laughed and gave Max the soup.

"Emily said you and Jake should eat up. It was going to help you two heal faster," Ren said.

"Of course," Max muttered as she ate a spoonful of soup.

In the hall way Billy was wheeling himself to go and see Jake when the phone rang.

"Hello," Billy asked.

"Hello, Billy is that you," Max's mom asked.

"Sandra it's great to hear from you. What can I do for you," Billy asked.

"Oh, nothing I was just calling to wish Max a happy birthday. It's today you know," Sandra said.

"Today? Max's birthday was today," Billy asked.

"Yeah, today she is officially 15," Sandra said.

"15, wow she is really grown up for her age," Billy said.

"So, what did you do," Sandra asked.

"Jake took Max on a tour of Forks and they went to Port Angeles. Then they went to explore the forest," Billy lied smoothly.

"That, sounds like Max. Not wanting to make a big deal about her birthday. Well, tell her I called and happy birthday. Oh, and that I love her," Sandra said.

Billy hung up thinking about the fact that Max had kept her birthday a secret. She had fought on her birthday and she had gotten hurt. This must have been her best birthday. So, Billy picked up the phone and called Charlie intent on fixing the mistake.

It was a week later and Max was walking around as if she'd never been hurt. The cast was still on to keep up the act that she was still majorly hurt. Her ribs had healed cleanly but she still wasn't allowed to phase just yet. A lot had happened in the week she was stuck in her bed. The first being she had gotten three more cryptic messages in her dream journal. The second being she had found out that the wolves that had gotten the newborn off of her was Dragon and his pack. She had also figured out that Dragon had imprinted on Mo which had caused numerous jokes and sideways glances from Max to Mo. It was all in a joking manner though.

Max was walking on the beach with Ren who was holding hands with Seth. Those two had been inseparable since they got back from the battle. Especially after Max had gotten better and Ren didn't feel as guilty about leaving Max on her own. Mo had been going to bookstore after bookstore Dragon going with her as an escort. She had basically been banned from doing anything stressful which included hanging out with Jake, Quil and Embry or listening to stories about the battle. She had specifically been banned from walking for the first three days. She had felt kind of left out when Mo, Ren, Vic, Sarah, and Mason would disappear for a few hours whenever Bella would come around to visit Jake but she knew they probably had hay fever from hanging out in the house all that time. Max did feel guilty about it but after having Ren around and watching Van Hellsing a few thousand times she had lost all guilty emotions. Throwing skittles at the TV and critiquing how completely wrong they were about the legends surrounding vampires and werewolves.

"Hey, Max what would you do if you became a complete Shota-con," Ren asked.

"I can't answer that one. It's too gruesome to think about," Max muttered.

"Gruesome, why would it be gruesome," asked Ren.

"Because, I would have to explain to my parents why I am in love with a boy whose age may vary from three to five years younger than me," Max said.

"What are you two talking about," Seth asked.

"We're talking about Max's weird obsession with younger guys," Ren said.

"Hey, hey, hey I do not have an obsession with younger guys," Max exclaimed as she started chasing Ren.

Ren let go of Seth's hand laughing as she started to run from Max. She tripped over air and Max kneeled next to her with a pondering expression on her face.

"How do I punish you? I know the punishment shall be death by tickling," Max said in an extravagant voice.

She started tickling Ren maliciously laughing as Ren started turning slightly purple. Seth looked at the two of them like they were crazy.

"Why, is your boyfriend looking at us like we're crazy," Max asked.

"I don't know. I guess he's never seen two girls chase each other around or tickle each other purple," Ren said thoughtfully.

"Correction, it is technically impossible for me to turn purple," Max said motioning to her brown and red skin tone.

"You take things so serious," Ren said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well someone's got to be serious without Mo here," Max said.

"What was that about little old me," Mo asked as she sat in between Max and Ren.

"Of, course who wouldn't talk about the fabulous Mo," Max said wrapping her arms around Mo's waist.

Dragon had stood next to Seth his face a stoic mask. Max laughed at Seth's nervous face. She had met Dragon once before and she thought his stoic face was the funniest thing in the world. The sky was still clear even after a week.

"Hey," Someone shouted at the group.

Max turned around well she sort of bent her body backwards and grinned when she saw it was Bella.

"Hey Bella long time no see," Max said.

She held her hand for a high five which she did receive. Max, laughed when Bella stuck her tongue out at Mo and Ren who were laughing at the weirdness of the high five.

"I was going to go to the Cullen's for a while and I was wondering if you wanted to come with," Bella asked.

"Sure, I'm in," Max said standing up and cracking her back loudly.

"Let's go," Mo said.

"Alright," Ren said.

"If, Ren's going I'll go," Seth said.

Dragon just wrapped his arms around Mo. Max rode with Bella while Mo, Seth, and Ren rode with Dragon.

"Why, are you going to the Cullen's," Max asked.

"I'm going to go and hang out with Alice," Bella said her eyes staying on the road.

"What, no Edward today," Max asked joking with Bella.

"No, he went on a hunting trip with Japer, Emmett, and Carlisle," answered Bella.

Max looked around the car. A bunch of flyers were scattered around the floor. She picked one up. 'Save the Arctic wolf' was emblazoned on the poster. The wolf definitely looked forlorn with its head back in a howl.

'How nostalgic,' Max thought as the image hit her with even more force.

"They came from my work," Bella said glancing at the poster.

"It's such an encouraging picture," Max said rolling her eyes.

Bella laughed at Max's face. It was such a serious face that didn't fit the amount of sarcasm in her voice. Bella turned off on a well hidden driveway. It twisted and turned until they made it to the familiar house. The house was silent Dragon's car parked in the front of the house.

"Are you sure you're supposed to meet Alice here? It is way too quiet for that girl to be here," Max said as she tilted her head to the side looking at Bella.

"Yeah I'm sure Alice said to meet her here though," Bella said.

The two of them climbed the stairs. Bella opened the door and walked in. It was pitch black inside.

"Oh, no I've seen the movies thanks but no thanks," Max said shaking her head.

"Max, come on," Bella called from inside the house.

Max took a deep breath and walked into the house. It was all dark and her eyes were finally adjusting to it when the light was suddenly flicked on.

"AAHH, that hurt," Max shouted covering her eyes.

"Surprise," A huge group of people shouted.

Max uncovered her eyes and saw Ren, Mo, Sarah, Mason, Vic, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jake. Along with a few other people she didn't know at all. They were all smiles and surprisingly the hostility was gone for now.

"Okay, what have you body snatchers done with the real Jake, Quil, and Embry," Max asked looking at Quil, Embry, and Jake.

"You're hilarious come on it's your party you should enjoy it," Jake said pushing Max into the crowd.

"Jake, Jake I swear I am going to kill you," Max grumbled as she was hugged by Vic.

"Hey watch the death threats. It's your birthday party," Vic said with a laugh.

"What," Max asked holding Vic at an arm's length.

"Yeah, Billy called Bella and had her set this up. You know Bella though she can't set up a party to save her life so she talked to Alice who set this entire thing up," Ren said leaning over from her other conversation.

"Oh, nice," Max said as she was hugged by Sarah.

"Okay, present time," Alice said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Presents," Max asked horrified at the thought.

"Yes, presents," Vic said poking Max in the side.

"Go, and open them women," Mo demanded pointing the camera at her face.

'Get, that camera out my face before I say some not nice words," Max said pushing it away from her.

"Open, mine," Ren said placing it on Max's lap.

"Fine," Max said.

She ripped the paper off of it. It was a sketch book. She flipped it open and saw the first page was of the pack.

"Wow, it's so cool," Max said hugging Ren.

"Then, me," Mo said.

Max ripped the paper off it was a calligraphy book.

"Awesome how did you know my set was running low," Max asked.

"It wasn't hard to figure it out," Mo said.

The other presents were a Pikachu beanie, a couple of notebooks, a teddy bear, an oil painting of the pack, and a bunch of different gift cards to stores Max hadn't even heard of. The best present though was when Max opened a small rectangular present. It was a group picture of everyone. She had no idea how they got it.

"This is amazing when did you find the time to take this," Max asked looking at Seth.

"You said it yourself. I'm gifted at catching weird moments," Seth said.

"There is no weirder moment than this one," Max said.

A flash went off alerting Max to Mo and her camera.

'Oh, yeah this definitely the coolest summer ever,' Max thought.


End file.
